Time Frozen Love
by teeheefish
Summary: That day Rin had an accident was the day their relationship stood still and became one-sided again. Two hearts became only one. Another three years later, Len has graduated from high school and started his second year at University. His life has not yet fully moved on. Doctor Shion has ulterior motives. How will the relationship of Rin and Len cope.


**~ Len's P.O.V ~**

Saint Maria Hospital, the hospital Rin was in. The walls were beginning to crack and the paint fading. It was a surprise the hospital was still up and running. Rin was transferred here because the overflow of patients in the hospital she was initially admitted to. They said she would recover but two years went by and she didn't.

My noise of my footsteps bounced around in the hospital hall. Just like every week, I had a basket of oranges and a bouquet of flowers with me, just for Rin. I opened the door leading to her room. As always the doctor was there. Shion Kaito his name was. I didn't care too much for him. "Hey Ri- Kagamine-san, it's me. Do you remember me?" I asked.

The doctor stared at me sternly, reminding me of what he told me when Rin was admitted here. That memory replayed in my mind once more.

"It's seems that Rin can't remember anything that has happened in the last two years. What's more is that she can't recall yesterday either. Her mindset is stuck to two years ago on September the 29th. I know you're her boyfriend but I'd like you to keep your relationship a secret to her. It's crucial that you don't give away anything that happened in the previous two years. The simplest trigger of memories after that to now could cause her to shut down and go into vegetative state or in a coma." I thought it felt strange what he told me but I had no choice but to believe him. He was a doctor and I was just a dumb high schooler at the time. "Alright."I replied

"Ummm, You're Kagamine right? Kagamine Len? I remember you because you're the guy in my class with the same name as me."

"No, I'm not **just** a guy in your class." I thought.

"How are you feeling Rin?" I asked

"Not too bad. I can't wait to get out to feel the wind in my hair. I love feeling the rain too. Do you like rain? I know most people don't but I do."

All I could do was nod as smile at the frail girl in front of me. Hearing her repeat those exact words for what felt like the thousandth time. I often wondered to myself, how much longer could I last? How long can I go without acting impulsively? I urge to embrace Rin in my arms. Suddenly, I just snapped. After two years I finally did what I wanted most. My arms wrapped around her. Her soft delicate skin that was slightly orange scented. I was finally able to what I longed for but that single moment of bliss could never last. I understood what would've happened but I did it anyways.

"RIN WAKE UP ALREADY. PLEASE JUST WAKE UP. TWO YEARS HAVE ALREADY PASSED. WAKE UP PLEASE. LET'S GO BACK TO WHERE OUR RELATIONSHIP WAS TWO YEARS AGO. You're being too cruel Rin. Please wake up..." I cried

"Le- Kagamine-san... This feels oddly familiar..."

I'm almost certain that Dr. Shion was staring at me with wide eyes of shock and disgust. He wasted no time in ripping me and Rin apart. "GET OUT RIGHT NOW! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? GET OUT OF MY HOSPITAL NOW! NURSE! NURSE!" He yelled.

"Yes, What is it Dr. Shion?" She asked trembling at the scene.

"Get Security now! This young man is about to put on a violent display! Quickly!"

Just like that, I was being dragged out. "Don't worry son, I'm not here to bully you." The security guard said to me. I didn't reply.

"Look, that so-called doctor Shion calls security lots of times. Mostly over nothing too. It's hard to explain. A while back a security guard refuse to escort anyone one out unless there's a real problem and Shion went ballistic. It's hard to believe that guy is even a doctor but you know we don't have many doctors that can replace him. He's actually a really good doctor most of the time. I'll tell you what. Here's the security password to enter the hospital and go visit your girlfriend at night."

I took the sheet of paper and thanked him. There was nothing else to do but to go home and wait for night to fall.

* * *

**~ Rin's P.O.V ~**

"Len," I thought. "No, Kagamine-san." I asked myself why did it feel so familiar to address him by his first name, and his voice. School had started for a while but I hadn't heard him speak a word but it still felt as if he has called out my name before. Somehow, a part of me felt like it was normal. I was sure that there was some kind of deeper bond or connection between us but I wasn't sure at the same time. Almost if it was some kind of dream or if it was a memory of a different me far away in another dimension. It became dark in my room. The only light source came from a tiny window that barely light the room. There was only the sound of a ticking noise that could comfort me. Like the ticking of a cloak, "Funny, I don't remember there being a clock in this room." I thought. I simply closed my eyes and waited for the next day to come, if it did come that is.

* * *

**~ Len's P.O.V ~**

Night was finally dark enough to cover me. I was still pondering whether I should go see her or not.

_Rin, what are you thinking right now? Some guy you barely know in your class just hugged you out of of no where. Is Rin even ok? What the hell was I thinking. What i it made Rin worse? Why am I so selfish? It's better if I don't see Rin anymore. I've got to clear my head. I'll go for a run._

I quickly put on a grey hoodie and left my apartment unlocked. I figured it's be okay since my neighbor always locks it for me.

I jogged about for a while until I heard sirens. Firetrucks and police cars were heading towards the Saint Maria Hospital, Rin's hospital. Without a second of thought my legs dragged to me with Rin was. There was already a crowd and T.V reporter at the scene. It was so crowded I couldn't see anything. I just saw Rin's dad but I was too far away to talk to him as the crowd pushed me inwards. Then I noticed it. The building had collapsed. In particular, the part where Rin's room was.

"Hello, we're coming to you live at the scene. Saint Maria's Hospital has just collapsed. Most of the patients, nurses and doctors were able to safely evacuate. Currently, there are two known missing people Doctor Shion Kaito and Kagamine Rin."

"RIN," I thought. My lips became dry. I couldn't even breathe. I just stood there frozen.


End file.
